hai_furifandomcom-20200213-history
Minami Kaburagi
Minami Kaburagi is the medical officer aboard the Harekaze one of the characters of Hai-Furi. She is credited with the development of an antibody for the Totalitarian Disease, thanks to her background as a medical prodigy. At 143cm she is the shortest among the Harekaze crew which is understanable due to her age. Appearance Minami is the only one of the Harekaze crew that wears a red variant of the school uniform under her lab coat. She has a pair of braids more than halfway down her hair, held by yellow bands. Personality Known as the "Mad Scientist," perhaps for her love of dissection for science. She is also willing to go to great lengths for the advancement of medicine as at the end of episode 6 where she tested the effectiveness of the anti-body she made on herself much to the shock of her audience. Minami is exceptionally talented at 12 years old; a fact that much to the surprise of the Harekaze's crew, is made more astonishing given that you don't normally find trained medical personnel at such a young age. Mashimo, Mashiro's older sister, described her as the first genius since the Marine Medical University started. Stoic as she may be, Minami can be approachable and mingle with others. Sometimes, she plays harmless jokes on others. Just like the salty cocoa "prank" with Captain Akeno. History Hoping to complete her marine training this school year, Minami enrolled at Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School and got assigned to the Harekaze's sickbay. When Ritsuko and Kayoko accidentally stumble upon an Abyss box containing a red-eyed rodent, Minami took the rodent custody to study it. In fact, tests showed that the virus it carried matched that in Tama's blood on the night she went berserk and attacked the supply ships Akashi and Mamiya. Her digital watch was going haywire near the rodent reinforced her suspicions. Eventually, Minami dissected the rodent and found that it did carry the virus in question. She began developing an antibody to help save the infected crew of ships like the Graf Spee and Musashi. She went with the raiding party, administering the vaccine. Minami sent her report to the school, which began mass-producing the vaccine right away. In Game Card Art Cas 03130000.png Cas 03131000.png Cas 03140000.png Cas 03141000.png Cas 03140010.png Cas 03141010.png Cas 03150000.png Cas 03151000.png Cas 03150010.png Cas 03151010.png Trivia *Her favorite saying is “Failure is the mother of success” which originated from a Chinese proverb. *The crew of the Harekaze initially thought Minami was older then all of them, with Reo Wakasa even believing that she had kids of her own. Her age was revealed at the end of the Equator Festival which shocked the entire crew. *She is a medical genius, skipping several grades and going straight to maritime medical university, *She loves salty cocoa, we even saw her once drinking it in episode 3 where she gave some to Akeno, who did not appreciate the "Blue Mermaid Specialty" at all. Gallery Minami1.jpg|''Minami at her desk'' Minami2.jpg|''Minami from the front'' Minami4.jpg|''Minami from profile'' Minami5.jpg|''Minami on the bridge'' Minami7.jpg|''Picking up her lab coat while moving (scene from the opening)'' Minami6.jpg|''Minami's evil eyes, when Akeno opens the door, while she's preparing the rat'' Category:Harekaze crew Category:Accounting Department Category:Characters